Kira
by CrysStar
Summary: Yaoi . A collection of 100 word drabbles inspired by the wonderfully talented Kirayasha. Each chapter has a different theme, genre and rating. From fluffy sugary sweetness to nighttime naughtiness. Surprises around every corner. Something for everyone
1. Sloth

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Feeling a little bit under the weather, Suzaku takes a rest on the sofa. Hopefully Hiten won't think his pet is being too lazy...

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Warnings: None.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter One: Sloth  
**

* * *

Suzaku didn't want dinner at the table. He had the sniffles too.

Oh, he looked so cute, cuddled up on the couch like a drowsy little kitten.  
"I'm hungry," those pouty pink lips complained. "Oh really?" Hiten teased, "and I suppose you want me to feed you?" That adorable redhead nodded, but Hiten carefully hid his amusement as he wandered over to the couch. "And what do I get in return?"

"Mou… I don't know…" his incurably naïve sweetheart seemed lost, so Hiten moved immediately to bathe him in wet, languid kisses. 'Wow, I should give him Nyquil more often…'


	2. Envy

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: A normal commute to his second class of the day unexpectedly wakens Bankotsu's jealous side when he accidentally sees something he wasn't supposed to: Jakotsu with another man.

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Warnings: None. )

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Two: Envy**

* * *

And there he was.

It was 12:32; Bankotsu was late for class, but he couldn't force himself to care. Jakotsu sauntered right past. He had one of those hands clasped with his best friend's. Again. 'Mine…' Bankotsu seethed. That gorgeous redhead cheerfully followed his own secret lover, giggling mischievously all the while. Surely he was getting an eyeful of something he was not meant to see. The seniors weren't supposed to walk the halls with freshmen, afterall. Jakotsu ducked easily into the women's restroom. Those auburn locks disappeared around the corner along with those matching highheels.

And there he went.


	3. Pride

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Sometimes life throws you for a loop! Faced with an impromptu rendezvous in the middle of the hallway, Bankotsu must make a split-second decision; pride or passion?

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins

Warnings: None.)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pride  
**

* * *

"Don't! Someone will see."

Bankotsu cut him off before Jakotsu had even touched him. The cross-dresser seemed shocked. But soon those bloodred lips pursed. "Fine." He simply turned and walked away, disappearing into the sea of students. Bankotsu watched those perfect hips sway, refusing to call out, though he missed him already. 'I cant! Then everyone will realize I like him!' His social life would be ruined! Bankotsu stalked off; too stubborn to admit. Ugh, the football field was soggy. The clouds were threatening. At least Hiten was smiling; cocky as always. "Let's go to my house instead?"

"Yeah, alright..."


	4. Lust

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten fails spectacularly in an innocent attempt to drive his best friend home. In an unguarded moment, the two suddenly find themselves walking the very fine line between love... and lust.

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Warnings: None. )

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Four: Lust  
**

* * *

Sapphire eyes; endless oceans that transfixed; drowned all reason. Hiten loved the sweet, heated kisses they were never meant to share… And sometimes Bankotsu let out a quiet little moan; cute, endearing. But he knew his beloved dreamt of someone else. When those blue eyes closed, the other lover was on his mind. But that hardly mattered. Only Hiten held Bankotsu now. No one else. That thought was comforting, just as those forcibly quieted moans were so arousing. Hiten kissed those insistent lips, forcing his partner back against the hot leather seats. Hopefully he wouldn't get a moment's rest tonight.


	5. Wrath

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Bankotsu happens to spot his secret lover while he's out having Icecream with Hiten. Of course daydreams of bloody murder and rough sex ensue. Love stinks.

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Warnings: None.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Five: Wrath**

* * *

'That fucking whore…'

Jakotsu sat across the way, chatting over lunch with a very good-looking date. Bankotsu seethed bitterly. Sure, that date looked nice now, but he would be more suited somewhere else. For instance, in a meat grinder, or laying beneath a truck…'I'll fucking kill him.' Crack! Bankotsu simply dropped his now ruined icecream cone; incensed. "Awe," Hiten leaned over and absently licked the cream off his best friend's fingers. "You okay?" Bankotsu nodded dumbly; coming to a revelation. 'Least that guy didn't lick my Aisuru…' But he'd still punish Jakotsu tonight. At least Tie him to the bed…


	6. Gluttony

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Jakotsu gets his punishment, for being such a naughty boy. But it winds up being a reward. There's a very fine line between sex and candy.

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Warnings: Hot gay sex.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Six: Gluttony  
**

* * *

Jakotsu absently licked the cum off his fingers.

Candy, cum, what was the difference? And what were men anyway, but decadent desserts?  
Bankotsu was his favorite; caramel perfection, with his finely shaped abs and sugar-glazed muscle tone. A few beads of sweat trailed further down as he picked up the speed. The milky satisfaction would soon fill his insatiable lover; white froth to top off white chocolate mocha. Jakotsu moaned shamelessly Oh, sweet delicious domination! Those caramel hips crashed only harder, faster. Rich, shuddering waves of pleasure pooled within. And all too soon dessert time was over. Maybe tomorrow night…


	7. Greed

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Kujaku insists on sleeping with the object of his fervent obsession. Humans sometimes torture themselves, clinging to things they're never meant to have.

Theme: The Seven Deadly Sins.

Warnings: Hints of incest.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Seven: Greed  
**

* * *

_His_ Sparrow slept alone. What a waste.

Suzaku startled, but his father pinned him down.  
"Don't be a brat…" Kujaku sighed, crawling up onto the bed to join his teenaged conquest. Suzaku whimpered as the kisses burned shame into his skin. Blankets and clothing only got in the way. Insistent hands shoved them aside. This body belonged to Kujaku anyway. Skin to skin, heart to heart and face to face, they lay. 'Mine.' Kujaku pressed a kiss to those quivering lips; muting the whimpers as he held his beloved. "Go back to sleep my Chibisu." Suzaku obeyed. He always obeyed.


	8. Dreaming of You

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Fluffy loveliness. Hiten is woken just a little too early for his liking and has to choose between snuggling his SuChan and getting to work on time.

Theme: Perfect)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Eight: ****In the Middle of Dreaming of You**

* * *

Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was even human.

The warm glow of sunlight bathed his beautiful face…  
Long, satin red hair. Auburn lashes, fluttering just a little. Like timid butterflies, alight on that cream-colored skin… 'Get up, get up.' Hiten's cell phone insisted. Only such an obnoxious, unintelligent object could ever have the gall to disturb him while he slept so soundly beside the angel known as Suzaku Midari. Hiten promptly tossed it aside and lay back down, snuggling up to his precious companion. This moment was too sacred; precious. Their bodies nestled together; peaceful, beautiful. Perfect.


	9. Fantasy

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten ties Suzaku up and proceeds to live out one of his darkest Sexual fantasies. Short and sweet. Blood, pain and forced domination. You have been warned. Now enjoy!

Theme: Fantasy.

Warnings: Forced sex. )

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Nine: Fantasy  
**

* * *

He looked like he was born to be tied down.

Red leather belts. They matched his hair and tightly bound his wrists. Painful, muffled moans dripped through the gag as those sweet lips begged, but Hiten didn't let up for even a moment. Forced, dry penetration. Oh, it felt amazing. Suzaku threw that beautiful head back with tears running down his flawless cheeks as Hiten forced their hips together, enjoying the hot, stiff waves of debauched pleasure. The panting increased with the speed. Harder. Faster. Just a few more slightly bloody strokes. But unfortunately, at that moment…

Hiten woke up.


	10. Good Night OtoSan

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: A stubborn little kitten curls up on daddy's lap and refuses to go to bed. Fluffy love between father and son.

Theme: Sleepy

Warnings: None. )

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Ten: A 'Good' Night With Oto-San  
**

* * *

Those bright green eyes refused to close.

'Stubborn.' Suzaku was pretending he was not sleepy, but the cute little yawns and droopy eyelids betrayed his insistent pleas. "I want to stay with you…"  
"But it is bedtime, little Sparrow." Kujaku sighed, absently running his fingers through that redvelvet hair as Suzaku's head rested lightly on his lap. "How come?"  
"Because tomorrow is a schoolday."

"Oh."

Suzaku didn't say anything more. He simply snuggled up in his father's lap and finally closed those stubborn little eyes. "I love you." Kujaku whispered, watching those cute pink lips curl into a content smile.


	11. Scary Statistics

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Theme: Statistics: Any given individual is 20x more likely to murder their intimate partner compared with killing any other person.

Warnings: Spoilers! Takes place after ch 22 of Not For All The World.).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Eleven: Man or Monster?  
**

* * *

'Am I a monster?'

Suzaku's choker had slid off in his sleep. Now Hiten could clearly see the purplish bruises on that delicate neck. They still perfectly matched the shape of Hiten's fingertips… The breath Suzaku drew now was nothing less than a miracle. He remembered the jealousy, blind fury and brute force; clear intention to kill his beloved. 'How?' Hiten himself could not comprehend. Each sleepless night tortured; wrought with nightmares of bloody streams. Mornings were worse. He caught every flinch, whimper; and each shade of purple/yellow on that perfect body…

Not a monster. But truly, madly in love.


	12. Bloody Company

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten and Jakotsu cannot sleep. Misery and regret overwhelm. Perhaps they'll have to sleep with each other instead.

Theme: Glass. As requested by Kira

Warnings: Spoilers! Teaser for chapter 30 of Not For All The World.).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twelve: Bloody Company  
**

* * *

The glass was everywhere, covered with blood.

Hiten felt sick just looking at it. Luckily Jakotsu was not so timid and readily volunteered to handle the cleanup. That cross dresser had never looked so beautiful, knelt down with scarlet on his fingers and a bucket full of glass. "I love you," Hiten mumbled, trying to stop himself from shaking. "Seriously," he added when those grey eyes threw him a doubtful look. "Get some sleep," Jakotsu suggested, but Hiten refused. "I just... Can't." His queen joined him on the couch and Hiten leaned immediately closer. Jakotsu was perfect; gentle, soothing company.


	13. Satin Sadism

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Jakotsu brings some costume-making materials home with him. But when Bankotsu offers to lend his assistance, Jakotsu is tempted to use them for other purposes...

Theme: Satin. As requested by Kira

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirteen: Satin Sadism  
**

* * *

"Satin and lace…"

"Oh, from your theatre class…" Bankotsu crawled up onto the bed, obediently allowing Jakotsu to tie one of the thick, satin ribbons over his eyes. "Are you sure this is safe?"  
"Of course." That tone was not very reassuring… "I can't see."  
"That's the point." Bankotsu tried to ask another question, but his Aisuru had already fastened another ribbon over his mouth. Now the room fell into complete silence, broken only by Jakotsu's steady breathing. Somehow his touch seemed hotter; more intense. "Mmff…" Soon these humiliating, muffled gasps of pleasure shook Bankotsu's entire body; torturous yet sweet.


	14. Wood

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Who knew that god created school desks just because he is so merciful?  
Poor Bankotsu winds up in the same class, sitting right behind a certain very delectable looking cross-dresser...

Theme: Frustration

Warnings: none.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fourteen: Wood  
**

* * *

He was wearing that skirt again.

The one Bankotsu had already said was his favorite… Those voluptuous hips swayed only slightly; alluring, demanding his gaze to travel upward along the legs that went on for miles. Sometimes, when Jakotsu shifted just right in his seat, that skirt allowed the most delicious view of his delectable little- Wait! Class was about to start and Bankotsu still needed to go get his literature book! He made to stand but wound up ducking right back down behind his desk, hoping the merciful, hard surface would mask his own 'wood'… 'I hate this class.'


	15. Twilit Comfort

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Jakotsu's having a very rough night. Bankotsu always knew his lover had a very prejudiced family. But those mischievous smiles and sparkling eyes sometimes fool even him. What can be done?

Theme: Comfort

Warnings: none.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifteen: Twilit Comfort  
**

* * *

Life was so unfair…

Jakotsu had offered his Aisuru a ride. Bankotsu had hoped he'd finally get to take advantage of that cute miniskirt... The backseat called his name. It would only take a few moments. Besides, the car was parked in the middle of nowhere. Rain fell steadily, providing even more privacy, but unfortunately the stormy weather was not the only cause of his soaking wet shirt. Jakotsu had a new bruise on his beautiful face… Absently Bankotsu kissed each tear away, holding him close. "But Aisuru…" he offered, "If you weren't a 'disgrace' too, I'd be all alone."


	16. Silent Secrets

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: SuChan gets into trouble at school again. What has the stubbornly silent redhead done wrong? Maybe Father can get him to talk...

Theme: Silence, in honor of the Day of silence.

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Sixteen: Silent Secrets  
**

* * *

"Snuck behind the bleachers?" Suzaku glared defiantly up at his teacher. He'd heard it all before. No point arguing. She was bitching about the dark hickies on his neck… "Disgusting." she muttered, but luckily Oto-san arrived at that moment. "What's wrong, Chibisu?" Father hadn't bothered asking her, but she interrupted anyway. "Midari-Sama are you aware that your son has been kissing boys instead of studying?" Inquisitive green eyes met with innocent emerald and Midari-Sama sighed, "No he hasn't."

"Wh-"

Immediately Midari yanked his son from the room. "Sorry," Father mumbled, once they were alone, "tried not to leave any marks…"


	17. So I Wait

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Suzaku snuggles up with Kujaku. Love makes the dark nights feel so comfortably warm.

Theme: Lyrics. 'So I wait.' All credits go to Sarina Paris.

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Seventeen: So I Wait  
**

* * *

'So I wait through the night, cuz tomorrow you might need me again for some tender, loving care...'

Twelve years and ten months. That's how long he'd adored that beautiful redhead. Tonight marked another twenty-four hours. Suzaku slept soundly, allowing father to pet him all the while. It was just one of those nights when he didn't even care that his love was dreaming of someone else. He'd feel this desperate desire until death. Kujaku knew. But that was alright.

'So I wait, hoping you will discover you're in love;

that you need me as much as I need you…'


	18. The Ultimate Gift

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: One not so special day, in some not so special hospital, one woman pulled off something simply incredible; she gave life to the only ones she'd ever loved.

Theme: Life

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Eighteen: The Ultimate Gift  
**

* * *

Never had Kujaku ever felt alive.

He admired her bright smile and that beautiful, flowing wedding gown. How badly she wanted to please him. How desperately she loved him... But he didn't appreciate women, until that one special day, when Kotori pulled off something no man ever could…

Kotori slept on; exhausted. But the baby was wide awake. Big green eyes sparkled up into his… One of those tiny hands grasped his finger and clung. Millions upon millions of yen in the bank suddenly meant nothing. Twenty years of emptiness. When Suzaku was born, Oto-San took his very first breath.


	19. Suzaku

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten gets home just in time to catch Suzaku outside, dancing in the rain. The situation prompts amusement, contemplation and a few less innocent considerations....

Theme: Raindrops as requested by Kira

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Nineteen: Suzaku  
**

* * *

Raindrops; gentle kisses of refreshment.

Each gentle 'plunk!' offered the earth another breath of life. Suzaku was not human. He stood out in the yard, surrounded by his fellow raindrops. Soothing comfort that quenched an endless thirst; that's what Suzaku truly was. Hiten turned off his headlights, ducking down to ensure that his adorable lover would not notice him spying… The falling rain drummed a gentle tune on the roof of his car, teasing. Everything around him was soaking wet, including the object of his secret desire.

It was cool outside, but for some reason he felt overheated; terribly thirsty.


	20. Poem From A Wounded Heart

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: A broken-hearted boy reads his diary to his therapist. He recites a poem for the one who loved him dearly.

Theme: Suicide

Warnings: none.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty: From a Wounded Heart  
**

* * *

"I loved you, but I never knew I'd miss you.

Lifespan is directly proportional to the strength of our lovebond, right? Naïve.  
You would have sacrificed so much, changed the very fabric of existence just to be with me. Isn't that right? You'd never leave me lonely. Death itself was powerless. Love only, held any kind of strength.

Now I'm proven foolish! Nights are long; so very cold and mornings? Empty.  
The worst part is yet to come; life continued alone.

Never got to say goodbye, yet I know, without a doubt.

I was the last thing on your mind."


	21. Locket

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Sometimes we finally find the strength to admit what we meant all along, only to find out we've confessed just a little too late.

Theme: Confessions.

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-One: Locket  
**

* * *

"Found this in the living room."

"Oh, thanks…" Hiten said that automatically, but didn't really mean it. Jakotsu smiled kindly as the little golden locket passed from his hand to Hiten's. Dark, drying blood was still smeared across the formerly shining jewelry. "Su-Chan gave that to you?"

Hiten sighed, wishing the queen had not been so cruel as to ask that… "Yeah."  
"That's sweet." Jakotsu whispered. It seemed like he meant to say something else…

"What?" Hiten couldn't help but wonder.  
"Just thinking," his queen sighed, "I guess you loved him all along…"

"Yeah." Hiten laughed wryly. "guess I did."


	22. Fall Fantasies

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten and Suzaku enjoy a lovely fall sunset together. Silent admiration. Neither actually appreciate the scenery but both secretly appreciate each other.

Theme: Fall

Warnings: none.)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Two: Fall Fantasies  
**

* * *

It was fall again.

The leaves had turned from greens and browns to red and gold. The sun dipped low in the sky, painting orange across the horizon as the two of them watched. Boring. Hiten Raiyuki could imagine much more entertaining things to do… "It's so pretty, ne?"

'Great.' Suzaku wanted to sit and watch until nightfall…

"I guess so."

Ugh. Being outside with him was so frustrating. No privacy…

And oh, that redhead looked so beautiful. His hair mimicked the Autumn leaves as they fluttered about; late year's butterflies. Just not quite as sweet as those melon-pink lips.


	23. After The Storm

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: They say you don't know what you've got til it's gone. Well Hiten always hated cliche sayings like that, but after almost losing his precious angel, he understands.

Theme: Precious.

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Three: After The Storm  
**

* * *

Hiten could not hold Suzaku tight enough.

The redhead was trying to sleep but Hiten couldn't stand to let him. When those emerald eyes closed, a rush of anxiety flooded his heart and he pulled Suzaku closer, effectively waking him again. "Quit." "Sorry..." He said that, but didn't mean it. Suzaku felt so cold. How much blood had he lost? What if those eyes never opened again? Hiten buried his face in his lover's chest; sick with dread. Holding on caused annoyance but releasing him doubled the pain. "I love you," Hiten couldn't help but whisper.

"I love you too."


	24. Scars

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Best friends spend the night together for the umpteenth time. JaChan didn't bother putting his blouse on. SuChan was, afterall, one of the few men he actually trusted.)

Theme: Scars

Warnings: None.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Four: Scars  
**

* * *

Twenty-four.

That's how many scars his best friend had on only the front of his lovely body. The largest were of course, from highschool. 'Probably carved with a pocketknife.' The rest were from beer bottles and 'nasty falls,' much like the bruises and black eyes Suzaku noticed back in grade school.

"So where are yours?" Jakotsu had asked once. Maybe there was something in Suzaku's eyes; something that spoke the silent truth… The two were mutual victims; comrades in so many ways. But "I don't have any," was the honest truth. After all, father's kisses never once left a scar.


	25. Hello Kitty! FML

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Poor Hiten can never catch a break. But Suzaku's birthday's a special day! Surely it'll be different this time!

Theme: Hello Kitty

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Five: The Cat and the Bird  
**

* * *

"He loves bubbles.

And candy, strawberry-flavored treats, fluffy stuffed animals, and the color pink."  
The sales clerk raised an eyebrow at Hiten, who threw his hands up.  
"Just don't ask, okay?"

"Um…" Hiten felt sorry for this girl. Selling cakes was not the most lucrative career to begin with. And then there were difficult customers like SuChan…

"How 'bout Hello Kitty?!" she finally suggested, effortlessly tracing the pink frosting out, in the shape of the cute little kitten. "Thank you!" Hiten cheered, and his beloved phoenix mimicked this notion when he got the surprise birthday gift.

"But I hate cats."


	26. Love Hate and Chocolate Kisses

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten and Jakotsu have a shared, chocolate-induced revelation.

Theme: Chocolate

Warnings: None).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Six: Love, Hate, and Chocolate Kisses  
**

* * *

"I love chocolate."

Jakotsu practically moaned as he regained his seat ontop of the kitchen table, and Hiten couldn't help but nod, despite his companion's horrible manners. "And raspberries," the queen swooned, offering Hiten another raspberry truffle. He grinned, accepting the chocolate-covered treat. "Me too."

"And Bankotsu!" the cross-dresser challenged.

"Ditto."

"And SuChan."

"Definitely."

"And earrings."

"You're kidding!"

"And violence."

"Sweet."

"And rough sex."

Brown eyes widened, gazing into majestic onyx and Hiten wondered where Jakotsu had been all his life. "I hate you," he mumbled vaguely as the queen leaned closer on instinct. Just one kiss; fleeting chocolate bliss.


	27. Please, KamiSama?

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Some people don't resort to prayer until they're staring death in the face. Hiten Raiyuki is one such man.

Theme: Kami-Sama

Warnings: Spoilers! Chapter 31 of NFATW!).

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Seven: Please, Kami-Sama?  
**

* * *

Underneath the makeup, those lips were actually pink.

This was the first thing Hiten noticed about his unconscious bedmate. Secondly, this man felt just a bit heavier than he looked, and third… Well third was too humiliating to even fathom. So as his mind chanted 'fuck my life, fuck my life,' Hiten began the excruciating task of sneaking out of bed without waking his companion.

The soft, porcelain skin and warm, tempting blankets could scarcely dissuade.

'Oh, please Kami-sama.' he silently prayed 'I don't wanna die tonight…'

Just one more step; perfectly silent. If only Jakotsu were a heavier sleeper…


	28. Love Letters

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: When we write, words flow straight from the heart. Love letters heal, even if they're never read. Suzaku writes to his deceased father.

Theme: Love Letter

Warnings: None.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Eight: Letters  
**

* * *

Sometimes, when the streets are most crowded…

I swear you've just walked by.  
I thought I'd forgotten your scent; hoped I could erase the memory of your touch. But somedays, when the lights are low and he is near, I swear I've felt your kiss instead.

I didn't love you.  
I never wanted you to love me.

Well that's the lie I still tell myself. Yet early morning and in the middle of the night, I wake up scared, wondering where you've gone and when you'll come home. Well you wont. But still. Sometimes, just sometimes…

I miss you so.


	29. Love Letters II

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Having read Suzaku's letter to Kujaku Midari, Hiten imagines what he'd like to write.

Theme: Love Letters

Warnings: none)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Twenty-Nine: To the One I Hate Yet Never Met  
**

* * *

'Midari.

Like a shadow your last name trails. Dark black wings cloak an angel of perfect, pure white.  
Like snow, stretched far and smooth across the ground. A trail of muddy footprints defiles.

Invisible scars on that perfect body: the one that belonged to him before it was ever mine.  
'Mine.' Could there be any word more sweet than 'mine'? Any human more desirable than he?

Yours. Mine. Tears. Time. It hurts so much and eludes my eyes. I can't see it, cant touch it nor destroy it. Midari. Your black name on his white wings.

But not for long.'


	30. Love Letters III

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: After reading Hiten's 'love' letter to his Oto-San, Suzaku is inspired to write one for Bankotsu.

Theme: Love Letter

Warnings: None.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty: To the one_ I_ Hated Yet Never Met  
**

* * *

I never thought much of you.

Except that I hated you, I guess. Or else that I wished I were you. You're handsome and strong, and I bet brave too. I bet you can kiss and fuck without shame, for hours on end.

Lithe like a cat. Loyal like a pup, with the stamina of a bull. You'd taste like him I'm sure. Smooth and bold like café au lait.

I always loved coffee, like the pools in his eyes.

Endless energy, charisma and strength. I hate to think that even just once, he used it to pin you instead.


	31. Love Letters Finale

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Having read Suzaku's letter to Bankotsu, Hiten contemplates everything he _should_ have said to his blue-eyed sweetheart.

Inspiration: Lyrics: James Blunt

Warnings: none)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-One: Goodbye My Lover  
**

* * *

I wasn't thinking.

Not about you or JaChan or anyone else. Well okay, that's a lie. I thought of his blood and the tears in your eyes. I thought of Manten and how he'd never smile again. I thought of your touch; how I'd never feel that again.

And then I thought of him.

We were 'just friends.' Whatever that means. But there was something in his eyes. Something in his smile and dark green eyes.

And well Ban, have you ever heard an angel sing?

Neither have I. But I know what it sounds like. Him calling my name.


	32. Torn

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Bankotsu has found himself in love with two different men. Which will he choose: lovely Jakotsu or handsome Hiten?

Theme: Torn

Warnings: None.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Two: A Taste For Both Sides  
**

* * *

Total opposites.

One would pin him down, the other, lay back and submit. One was feminine; gentle and lovely. The other masculine; powerful and handsome. Yet Bankotsu loved both.

Sly Jakotsu would saunter by with that cute little skirt and outrageous high heels; teasing and tempting. Meanwhile Hiten would burst into the room, with a bold presence that washed over like crashing waves.

Powerful, possessive arms or plump red lips? Bankotsu found himself constantly torn between the two.

Cool confidence or burning, seductive passion?  
So easy to have both; Hiten's early-morning kisses and Aisuru's late night embrace.

An impossible choice.


	33. Torn II

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: As the plane heads lower, Hiten finds himself worried. Back home with his memories, his family, and the first love he jilted.

Inspiration: Torn

Warnings: none)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Three: Emerald or Sapphire?  
**

* * *

'I hope they never meet.'

This was Hiten's only thought. Suzaku slept; oblivious. The clouds flitted by as the gorgeous city of Tokyo grew; breathtaking as ever.

And Hiten felt he was finally home.

Never had he imagined it would be this painful; returning to Japan. But the clear blue sky mimicked his joyful gaze. 'Not perfectly.' Bankotsu's eyes had many more shades danced within: dark, ocean and seafoam blue sparkled endlessly…

Emerald or Sapphire, he couldn't tell which he preferred. Fiery tempers and possessive natures. Yet Hiten had been foolish enough to hurt both. Foolish enough to love both.


	34. Dreading Sunrise

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Jakotsu snuggles up with Hiten, surprised by what he feels. Without even trying, the unconscious Hiten displays what Jakotsu had searched for all his life.

Inspiration: Lucky

Warnings: none)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Four: Dreading Sunrise  
**

* * *

Jakotsu could not even sleep.

He'd never imagined Hiten was such a gentle person, though he knew how possessively physical he could be. Those powerful arms had wrapped automatically around him, and so the cross-dresser snuggled closer, allowing himself to be held by his still sleeping companion.

Surely he'd wake either alone or face-to-face with a very flustered partner, but for the moment he could enjoy this sensation; calming, coveted warmth. Had he ever had the pleasure of feeling so unabashedly adored? 'Hidai yo…' Come morning time this feeling would disappear, like the sweet dream it was.

'Lucky little Su-Chan.'


	35. Regrets

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Sometimes we humans make terrible mistakes. Even the closest lovers can tumble into the wrong bed or into the wrong... heart.

Theme: Regret

Warnings: None.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Five: Regrets  
**

* * *

"Oh, I fucking hate you."

"Oh, I love you so…"

Bankotsu glared at his own reflection while Hiten gazed longingly. One man stood in America. The other? In Japan. One dreamt of a solid punch. The other? A gentle embrace.

The bright purple tattoo taunted; shining right in the center of his forehead.  
Liquid magma surged; desire born from his heart, flowing throughout his body.

Neither could handle standing face to face, but neither regretted a single kiss. Their love was etched in permanent ink. Their hearts beat as one.

"I'm sorry."

Both spoke these words. Neither heard the other.


	36. Victim

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Individuals with Dependent personality types "will readily submit to abuse to avoid abandonment." Yet Suzaku fails to recognize such symptoms.

Theme: Victim

Warnings: Spoilers. Takes place after ch 19 of NFATW.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Six: Afterthoughts  
**

* * *

'But this is what love is about.'

And Suzaku could not leave Hiten anyway. He stood on all fours, trying not to put any weight on his backside. If he did, it would only hurt more. Worse yet, the blood might stain Hiten's perfect bedsheets…

The tears burned like the searing injury which kept him paralyzed, yet neither bit so fiercely as the loneliness in his heart. 'Please don't leave me.' Nothing else mattered. If only Hiten would make that promise… then everything would be alright again.

Nothing, not even his body was his own. Suzaku knew, but didn't care.


	37. Assailant

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten contemplates his future with Suzaku, unsure what to do.

Theme: Assailant

Warnings: Spoilers. Takes place after ch19 of NFATW.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Seven: Love/Hurt. What's the Difference?  
**

* * *

'Everyone makes mistakes.'

Well that's what he told himself. But he couldn't even buy that, because Su-Chan was so sweet; lovely and docile. To hurt an angel was to move far beyond a simple 'mistake.'

The worst part? Suzaku didn't even care.

'Hurt me again,' those green eyes invited. Hiten's fingerprints still shone purple on that snow-white skin. But since they matched the marks on his gently-beating heart, Suzaku accepted without question. 'Harder,' those lips still begged. Even tears meant nothing. Impossible to tell: pleasure or pain?

Hopeless hope while walking on egg shells…

To love a masochistic porcelain doll.


	38. Predator

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: A snake stalks its forbidden prey; lusting and thirsty.

Theme: Lyrics: "I like it loud." by Myah Marie

Warnings: None.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Eight: Predator  
**

* * *

Those sharp snake-eyes couldn't look away.

_It's my sick obsession. I hate the waiting, but I love the tension. __It's so frustrating._

That long black braid had come undone. Those dripping strands of ebony trailed down his glorious back…

_From the day I met you, this is my confession._

Intuitively Jakotsu could tell which men would taste the best. This one even smelled edible; rich and smooth. Those decadent caramel abs… Soon he'd be more than a dream; out of the head, into the bed.

_I like it rough. Oh, Imma keep you up 'til there's nothing left to do._


	39. Prey

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: The object of Jakotsu's secret lust wanders closer to the hungry snake. How convenient. He's only _just_ left the shower. Wet and vulnerable. Clean and delectable...

Inspiration: Prey

Warnings: none)

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Thirty-Nine: Prey  
**

* * *

He wandered out of the bathroom, unaware of his silent observer.

Steam wafted out from behind; a billowing cloud of cleanliness The water still clung to his caramel skin in sweet little droplets, much like brisk morning dew. Yet it was 3am; not quite the time for dew, nor the time for showers. Jakotsu didn't care though. After all, this afforded a rare opportunity to catch his prey looking natural and more importantly: vulnerable…

Only that towel stood in the way of his glorious, fully-exposed body…

But the time was not right. Conceding; the merciful snake allowed Hiten's unscathed escape.


	40. Prejudice

-disclaimer  
I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu,  
or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.  
I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.  
I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.  
- sincerely,  
Kagura Fuujinnomai

* * *

(AN. The following is a 100word drabble, written in honor of "3 More Years," the story I wrote to address the topic of prejudice. It is of course set in the same world as NFATW. The timeline varies, from Jakotsu's highschool hospitalization to SuChan's Post-College psychotic break. In other words? From Not For All The World Chapters 2 and 30. Quite an impressive jump right? :) Please enjoy! )

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty BONUS chapter: Prejudice**

* * *

'Prejudice.' The absence of reason, of humane acceptance.

It didn't matter which lover they chose, each was equally deplorable.  
Men that loved other men; disgusting.

Society; ever uncompromising. Jakotsu lay in intensive care, but 'boyfriends' had no right to even visit their dying lovers.

Suzaku's bleeding resumed but Hiten was not foolish enough to seek professional care.  
'Psycho.' Straightjackets and forced residency. It was too much to risk.

"I'm his brother," Bankotsu lied.  
"Wish I could die instead," Hiten sighed.

Both felt the same pain and desperation; separated yet hopelessly entwined.  
The gall; loving someone who dared be born different.

* * *

fin

* * *

(AN2. No, the story is not over.

I'd like to take this opportunity to say "OMG Thanks for reading this far!" and to offer an invitation!  
In the very near future I will be posting a Bonus chapter in which ALL of my characters will read and respond to their fanmail!

So if you have questions or comments you'd like to send directly to Suzaku, Hiten, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Tekkei, Kagome, Naraku, Sean, Alex or ANYONE you choose send them in now! You can ask as many questions as you want!

Note: please do not text Suzaku. He hates cell phones. Written questions are best.

That's all for now! See you in the next chapter!)


	41. IPV

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Jakotsu contemplates the unthinkable. Bankotsu doesn't have a clue.

Theme: IPV

Warnings: **SPOILERS! Read ch.34 of Not For All the World**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-one: When Madness Speaks Reason  
**

* * *

_'I missed you.'_

That infuriatingly innocent voice had dared whisper that. 'Oh, like you miss Hiten?" Jakotsu fumed, "The guy you slept with behind my back? The one you loved enough to dedicate a tattoo on your fucking forehead?!' Inside it hurt so badly that he wanted to scream.

'We need to talk.' Those words were too much. Jakotsu wanted to say something, anything else. He missed him, yes, but now he knew too much. 'Karma's a bitch,' he reminded himself, but no reasoning offered solace. Only madness spoke reason. Only Su-Chan understood.

Him and those bruises around Hiten's neck.


	42. We Need to Talk

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Bankotsu has a clue afterall; those four dreaded words...

Theme: None

Warnings: **SPOILERS! Ch.34 of Not For All the World**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Two: "We Need To Talk"  
**

* * *

'He hung up…

Something's not right.' Jakotsu had spent an entire month ignoring him without even a half-assed excuse! No Facebook, phonecalls or even a postcard?

It was the age of connection, yet Bankotsu was completely cut off; locked in his room with only the anxiety for company. 'He wants to break up.' Undoubtedly due to Hiten's influence…

After fourteen years of endless heartache, he should feel relief, but instead he felt only terror. 'Please no,' he wanted to beg. 'I didn't mean it, I swear…'

He knew that was a lie. 'But live without Aisuru? I'd much rather die.'


	43. Please, Ban

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Bankotsu realizes there's a very fine line between hatred and love.

Theme: None

Warnings: **SPOILERS! Ch.34 of Not For All the World**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Three: "Please, Ban"  
**

* * *

All at once he was overwhelmed.

Memories, fear, and anger combined, until Bankotsu desired only one thing; his fingers around his Rai-Chan's neck. 'I hate you but love you.' The two opposites combined; dancing along to a sickening tune. Twisting in his stomach and confusion in mind. A quickening pulse at his fingertips…

'I love you so much that I wish you were dead.'

He didn't speak but Hiten knew. 'Please Ban.' Those sweet lips begged, but for what, he couldn't comprehend. 'Kill me or kiss me.' was all he could hear.

'For your final decision, the time's drawing near.'


	44. LOVE

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten realizes that words only hurt Bankotsu more. When all logic fails, what hope could be left?

Inspiration: Lyrics by Savage Garden

Warnings: **Spoilers again  
**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Four: When Words Aren't Enough  
**

* * *

'I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me.'

Those blue eyes were just as intense as ever; bright and lively, with a warmth that almost rivaled the arms that didn't want to release him. 'Oh, I love you,' his entire body swooned, but all he wanted was to get away. There was so much to say; so many regrets and so much unexpressed emotion. But the time was not right. Maybe it never would be, even without Suzaku nearby.

'How's this possible? Loving two men at once?' The answer was hidden; wrapped up somewhere in Bankotsu's kiss.


	45. Connection

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Jakotsu stands frozen, unable to tear Hiten away from Bankotsu. Didn't last night mean something? Surely Hiten wouldn't break his new friend's heart...

Theme: Lyrics: "Chasing Cars" by SnowPatrol.

Warnings: None

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Five: Connection**

* * *

_'If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?'_

Hours ago they had lost all reason, desiring nothing but the exact same thing. Wet, heated kisses. Sweat and passion… And Jakotsu thought he could die of happiness or sheer pleasure. They were truly connected for those precious moments. And here they were again, desiring the very same thing; Bankotsu.

Those chocolate eyes gazed into sapphire blue, filled with love he'd never witnessed before. Did Suzaku make those eyes sparkle so? Jakotsu only hoped; prayed. 'Let me have what I want, Hiten Just once more…'


	46. A Porcelain Phoenix

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Two unlikely lovers ponder their future together. Powerful hooves will crush delicate red feathers. So how can a phoenix ever hope to love a ram?

Theme: Delicate

Warnings: **none  
**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Six: A Porcelain Phoenix  
**

* * *

He was always in pain.

Suzaku was younger and always seemed so small. He looked ridiculous laying on a king-sized bed or wearing average men's shirts. His thin, delicate body was more fairy than human; more porcelain than flesh. Sometimes Hiten worried, just holding him that Suzaku would somehow break, or else float away on a gust of wind.

Those soft red feathers bristled slightly as the phoenix kissed his ram, allowing gentle, tender touch. But it would never be enough. Love demanded unity; two bodies becoming one. Butterfly wings, bright and beloved, crumble in the palm of your hand.


	47. HoneySuckle Seduction

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Bankotsu and Jakotsu ponder their future together. In the throes of passion powerful bonds are formed; bloodred chains of love and lust. Each flourish when intertwined.

Theme: Powerful

Warnings: None

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Seven: HoneySuckle Seduction  
**

* * *

Snake fangs sank into one powerful flank.

And Bankotsu hit the ground. The moment their paths crossed, both knew that was it; the venom spread. Weakened, the ram lost his strength and the coils wrapped around; tighter, constricting.

'But don't ever let go.' Passionate kiss and a honeysuckle scent... Licking the wounds while ensnaring the soul. The first night meant the last. The moon only rose, reflecting his eyes. The sun shone, only shining in his hair. And Bankotsu slept soundly, but only in his arms.

Like a bull with horns of steel; enslaved, by the scent of a flower.


	48. Caramel Mocha Kiss

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Grudgefuck; reason means nothing. Enemies or Lovers? Lines blur as hips crash.

Theme: Sex. Did you notice? Chapters 46-50 have the same theme hidden within...

Warnings: **none  
**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Eight: Caramel Mocha Kiss  
**

* * *

Some things were just never meant to be.

Yet knowing that didn't make his taste any less addictive. Knowing he belonged to someone else didn't make his kiss any less seductive or his touch any more resistible. Neither loved the other, but wanted nothing more. Like cat and dog they were drawn together yet forced apart. One belonged atop the other.

Pain was pleasure and enemies were lovers.

Just for that night, a fleeting glimpse of light. Jakotsu had scarcely felt anything so fulfilling. And Hiten's thoughts? Anyone's guess. His powerful fuck; stifling heat that somehow soothed. Caramel mocha kiss.


	49. Metallic Revenge

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: They'd always hated each other. Tonight both lost control. One unleashed his fury and the other took the punishment.

Theme: None

Warnings: Spoilers! Chapter 36. Alternate pairing. Hint? One is Bankotsu...

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Forty-Nine: Revenge  
**

* * *

He'd scarcely hated anyone so completely.

And his captive was already crying, but he just couldn't seem to care. Caught off guard and pinned like the bitch he was. Handcuffs on his wrists and leather around his neck. He begged so sweetly and choked so hard yet it hurt so good.

Pain. Surely he felt nothing more than that. 'Well I know what that feels like.' Blood between your legs and splitting, searing agony? 'But you deserve it, for touching him when he was mine. Loving him when he was mine….' Harder, faster, bloody wet red heat.

Bittersweet metallic revenge.


	50. Forbidden Dreams

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: They'd always loved each other. Red strings wove Hiten's impossible bond: a connection so strong, in a bed where he didn't belong.

Theme: same as 46-49

Warnings: none

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty: Forbidden Dream  
**

* * *

Neither belonged in the other's arms.

But neither cared about shit like that. 'He is yours and you're not mine.' but just this time… Just this once. Reason lost to heated touch. A rush of blood and swollen desire. Their two hearts ached and voices moaned. Dancing bodies and kindred souls. Entwined yet separate. Beloved yet forbidden.

How cruel, to love what one could never obtain.

And maybe Hiten was a masochist for chasing him. Or maybe Bankotsu was a sadist for allowing himself to be caught. A love like this? Never meant for the woken world.

Sweet, sordid dreams.


	51. Cemetery Sky

disclaimer

I do not own shit.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Sex and love. Total opposites or interwoven halves? Let us now explore love in its many different shades. Suzaku's love for his father? Perhaps a royal blue...

Theme: Love. Lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance's "Cemetery Drive"

Warnings: none

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-One: That Cemetery Sky  
**

* * *

_They found you on the bathroom floor. I miss you… And the collision of your kiss, that made it so hard._

The grass between his toes felt warm, for some reason. Shouldn't it be pouring? Dreary outside, instead of this gentle sunlit blue? Not a cloud in sight. Not a chance of rain; chilled droplets of regret. But from his downcast eyes, torrents flowed. He leaned back, staring off as the mocking birds sang; at the sky that didn't share his pain.

The headstone; smooth and polished. 'Kujaku' it read, 'Never again,' it reminded.

Lips as cold as realization itself.


	52. Angel of Night

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Sex and love. Total opposites or interwoven halves? A snake shows his love to a powerful ram. Passionate red or venomous green?

Theme: Love

Warnings: none**  
**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-two: Angel of Night  
**

* * *

Bloodred lips on smooth grey scales.

The Burmese python coiled around his neck, its head resting in the palms of his hands.  
"I missed you, Darling," he'd cooed to that snake. "Oh, I love you so…" His voice was barely a hiss. The gentle smack of kissing lips… Bankotsu envied the cold scales which neither felt nor understood. But he and his lover were of different breeds; one snake and one a ram.

Blue fang tattoos shone, alive in that eerie moonlit glow.

Always Jakotsu was just as snake as Jakotsutou. Tonight would he strike or just let it go?


	53. Angel of Light

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Sex and love. Total opposites or interwoven halves? What is Suzaku's love? Soft white linen or passionfruit pink?

Theme: Love. Lyrics: The Cardigans "Lovefool"

Warnings: none

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Three: Angel of Light  
**

* * *

_Love me, love me. Say that you love me… I can't care about anything but you._

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Su-Chan?"

Suzaku shook his graceful head, seeming not to notice the way his gorgeous hair slid off his shoulders when he did so. Those big green eyes were fixed on Hiten's, cheerful like the gentle smile playing on those sweet pink lips. He was so cute. Did he know? Was he doing this on purpose?

Something about these bedsheets just suited him. Something in this warmth…

He was right where he belonged; laying here, in Hiten's arms. Somehow both just knew.


	54. Ring

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: It's a promise. White gold reassurance. Oversized and overwhelming, cut to mirror your intentions, shaped to capture what's impossible to describe: love.

Theme: Ring

Warnings: **SPOILERS Read CH. 36 of NFATW!**

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Four: Ring  
**

* * *

Sparkling; heartwarming radiance.

Hiten couldn't stop smiling. His precious phoenix pressed his face against the glass, mumbling some nonsense about carats. "That one! No, wait… This one!"

Hiten kind of felt sorry for the employee behind the counter. The guy with the sharp suit and fake smile had to hurry along behind Suzaku, helping to unlock display cases. "White gold," he was explaining, "seven diamonds set in-" "Ooh, that's a lucky number!" Suzaku's big eyes glossed over as he sighed dreamily, sliding the ring onto his finger. "It's perfect…"

"Like you?" Hiten yanked his blushing 'fiance' close; intoxicating, dreamlike kisses.


	55. Commitment

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Hiten reminisces, unable to forget the warmth of first love. When we are young, a fire sparks within. And oh, how we wish it had only burned forever.

Theme: none

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Five: Commitment  
**

* * *

In that instant, Hiten remembered everything.

Every feeling he'd tried to smother, every memory he'd hoped would die. The ghost of that butterfly still fluttered on his lips, even hours after he and Bankotsu parted ways. Suzaku was already fast asleep, curled up on the luxurious hotel bed, but Hiten lay awake.

Sweet innocent Suzaku. He had no idea what it was like to love someone else; to want someone else and feel guilty just thinking of someone else…  
It was too dangerous to confess.

'I can do this.' Hiten swore, hoped… prayed.

And Suzaku, sweet Suzaku just slept on.


	56. Could and Should

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: For every gain there must be sacrifice. For every step forward, the past falls further behind. Bankotsu mourns for what could have been.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Six: The Difference Between Could and Should  
**

* * *

'I have to do this.'

Bankotsu sat on the carpet, leaning back against Jakotsu's bedroom door, which the cross-dresser had slammed in his face hours ago.

'What were you and Hiten were whispering about?' he'd demanded, but Bankotsu refused. He couldn't possibly tell Jakotsu and get his hopes up if Suzaku hadn't even consented yet.

Just another lonely night.

That was nothing new to Bankotsu. Even sitting on the cold floor he still felt that familiar warmth on his lips; the ghost of Hiten's kiss.

Bankotsu remembered it…

Hiten's unflinching devotion; a safe, calming embrace he could never feel again.


	57. Anxiety

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Anxiety attack: a sudden onslaught of intense terror. These can be triggered by real or imagined threat and can be intense enough to mimic heart attacks.

Theme: none

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Seven: Anxiety  
**

* * *

Zoloft.

The little pills had scattered on the floor, but Jakotsu couldn't bring himself to pick them up.

His hands still shook, badly. His heart wrenched painfully with the thoughts he just couldn't silence. 'What if he still wants him? What if he'd leave to go back to him?'

He wanted to leave before Bankotsu left him. Wanted to run before the hurt came crashing down. If only he could join Suzaku on that plane tomorrow and just never return to Japan.

'Run, just run.' his instincts insisted; nagged endlessly.

Because he just couldn't handle a goodbye from those lips.


	58. Commitment II

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: Modern society has undermined commitment. When everything's 'try it before you buy it,' including your once virgin lover, we become blinded, believing that instability is 'convenience.'

Theme: none

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Eight: Commitment II  
**

* * *

There was still something missing. Jakotsu knew what it was, but could not yet admit.

What was wrong with life as it was, after all? He could sleep where he wanted, with who he wanted and never foolishly pile his eggs up into one unstable basket.

The human heart ebbed and flowed like the tide of the ocean, sometimes destroying the very life it sustained. And he didn't trust it. Not his own or Bankotsu's either.

Like flickering candles their passion burned brilliantly with flames combined.  
But what if one love faded? Wouldn't the other's life also be…

snuffed out?


	59. Spring

disclaimer

Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own shit.  
So please do not sue.  
- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(Synopsis: The sparkling joy dazzles, through the windows and keeps you awake on Christmas eve. The fallen snow teases as it melts, and rainy breezes whisper this promise: Flowers soon.

* * *

**Kira: Chapter Fifty-Nine: Spring  
**

* * *

The flowers had not yet begun to bloom.

They wouldn't for many weeks. Suzaku knew this, but still he gazed outside each and every day, waiting breathlessly for spring to come.

Hiten had made a complete mess in the kitchen. Perhaps he wasn't good with delicate tasks. Little white slips of paper had scattered everywhere…

"Nervous I guess," he had laughed, shaking his head when Suzaku offered to help. "This is the wife's duty," was his joking excuse.

But still Suzaku snatched one of those sweet little cards with the silver ink. 'Just one little peek…'

_You are cordially invited…_


End file.
